Maybe It's A Ghost?
by thelostcausex
Summary: Blaine is hearing noises on his first night in the Bushwick Loft.


_bang bang bang_

Blaine's eyes pop open, startled after just falling asleep. It's his first night sleeping in the Bushwick apartment, wrapped around the love of his life and nothing could be better. Except he starts classes tomorrow and there's an unbearable sound echoing through the apartment making it nearly impossible for Blaine to sleep.

Blaine tried to ignore the sound, it is New York City afterall. It's probably coming from that drunk guy outside the building. Or maybe some old pipes. But Blaine doesn't remember that sound when he visited back in April. He closes his eyes once again and pushes himself closer into Kurt, who is sleeping soundly beside him.

_bang bang bang_

"Kurt." Blaine whispers to the man beside him. "Kurt." Blaine tries again. "Kurt!" Blaine is now slowly shaking Kurt in attempt to wake him up. "Seriously Kurt! Wake up!" Blaine whisper-yells.

Kurt makes a mumbling sound at Blaine's insistent whispering and pushing. He finally opens his eyes to look at his fiance when he comes to the conclusion that Blaine isn't going to stop bothering him until he answers. "What Blaine?" Kurt questions sleepily turning to look at the digital numbers on the clock next to his bed. "It's 3:30 in the morning and we both start classes tomorrow."

"Did you hear that noise?" Blaine questions.

"No. All I heard was you." Kurt answers in a snarky voice as he moves to sit up.

"I'm sorry for waking you up but either someone is attempting a break-in, which I really hope they're not because let's face it, we would lose. Or…" Blaine starts, mimicking Kurts sitting up position.

"I doubt someone's breaking in Blaine. We are in Bushwick, it's probably people who don't have any respect being obnoxious outside." Kurt stated. The look on Blaine's face didn't seem like he was comforted by that knowledge though. "Seriously Blaine, you don't have anything to worry about, come on, let's go back to sleep."

Blaine moved into Kurt's arms and laid his head down on Kurt's chest as Kurt slowing pushed his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"What if it's a ghost." Blaine said in a serious tone.

"Blaine…"

"No, wait, hear me out." Blaine began. He moved out of bed to look out the window to observe. "No one outside. And you're probably right about the break-in. Besides, it's not like we'd have much to give. But what if this place is haunted! What if its a ghost. I mean, he could be friendly, but still!" Blaine explained.

Kurt just stared at his fiance not saying anything for a long minute. "Blaine. Sweetheart. I think you're delusional and need to come back to bed." Kurt got out of bed to grab Blaine's hand to pull him back. "And besides, I've lived here for almost a year now and have yet to discover any paranormal activity. So let's go to bed. We have to be up in 3 hours now."

They laid down in bed cuddled into each other. It was silent for awhile. Both boys almost drifting into a comfortable sleep.

_bang bang bang_

Both pairs of eyes shot open at the sound.

"Ghost!" Blaine yelled.

"It's not a ghost, Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he got up to investigate. He walked into the makeshift living area clinging tightly to Blaine's hand. Rachel popped out of her closed off area as well.

"What the hell are you two doing making so much noise at this time?!" Rachel said exasperated.

"It's not us! It's a ghost!" Blaine quickly answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes before answering himself. "Its not a ghost, Blaine!" Kurt then proceeded to go towards the door of the loft.

_bang bang bang_

"Don't open it, Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. She went to move behind the couch motioning for Blaine to follow. He obliged.

"Thanks, guys." Kurt said sarcastically. He made move for the door. He opened it and just burst into laughter. It sounded more like a moment of hysteria. "Well, that was anti-climatic." He stated as he opened the door wider. In came a drunk Santana.

"I couldn't figure out how to open the door." Santana stated before she walked off into her room. She slid the curtain shut and all that was heard was the springs of her mattress and she flopped into bed.

"Well, now that we only have 2 hours left to sleep before a long day of classes, I'm going to bed." Kurt stated as he pulled Blaine's hand into his room. "Good night, morning, whatever, Rachel."

Kurt and Blaine lay back in bed together, Blaine finally at ease. "It still could've been a ghost you know." Blaine states sleepily.

"Of course Blaine." Kurt answers with a small smile. He kisses Blaine's temple before pulling him closer to his chest and sleeping for a whole 2 hours before the start of classes.


End file.
